Confession
by Black Stormraven
Summary: [Blood Alone manga summaries inside] Misaki reveals a secret to Kuroe and leaves the house in tears. What will they do when he finds her with Higure? Rated T just to be safe for implied pedophilia.
1. Chapter 1

Before I let whoever is brave enough to read this move onto the actual story, I wanted to give you a description of the manga since it's not animated and, to my knowledge, is not very well-known. From discountanimedvd [dot com:

**Volume 1:** Enter Misaki, perhaps the most innocent and sincere young lady there ever was. It's almost inconceivable that she could be a vampire. And with her powers as a vampire, she could easily entice any human to do her biding... but she chooses not to. Especially when it comes to Kuroe, a young author who has a deep running past with vampires. Can Misaki's earnest love for a human and her resolve to protect a willing mutual relationship keep her from turning Kuroe?

**Volume 2:** The terrible ordeal Misaki endured in the past... Kuroe's missing sister and her past episodes in Europe... The true plot of Blood Alone appears in Volume 2 as all of these past events slowly become evident through various well-planned mini-plots. Come and rejoin this heartfelt love story of a young man out for revenge who slowly becomes more and more captivated by a young vampire whose charms are delightful, to say the least. In the dark world of eternal nights, the only pure thing left is the innocent love of a young girl!

**Disclaimer:** _Blood Alone _is the property of Infinity Studios and Masayuki Takano. None of the characters are mine. I'm just having fun with them for a while. Now that all that's done, on with the show!

Kuroe turned away from the cutting board when he heard the soft rasp of Misaki's stocking feet on the tiled floor behind him. He set the knife down next to the half-chopped greens, turning to give the little vampire his full attention. He saw that she avoided looking at him, choosing instead to focus on the floor or the cupboards. Before he could ask what was wrong, her voice rang out, small and shaky. "K-Kuroe, can we talk for a m-minute?"

Kuroe nodded slowly. "Of course, Misaki," he answered while removing the apron he was wearing. As he pulled the article over his head he saw that Misaki had already disappeared from the doorway. He walked into the living room, finding her waiting for him on the couch, sitting as straight as a bar of iron, her hands toying nervously with each other. She was still fidgeting when he took a seat in the armchair that faced the couch at an angle. What could she be so nervous about? "Misaki?" She still didn't look at him. "Misaki, tell me what's wrong."

A sinking feeling hit his gut as she drew in a deep breath, readying herself for whatever she was anxious about. "Kuroe, we've been friends for a while, right?"

Taken aback, he replied warily, "Y-yes...?"

"And you know that I care deeply for you, right?"

He started to grow panicked when he saw her face turn a light shade of pink. "Misaki, what are trying to say?" Somehow he had jumped to the conclusion that she was going to tell him that she wanted to live elsewhere, alone. She was an adult, after all, and was bound to go through an independent phase.

She took another deep breath, her face growing redder at the thought of what she was about to confess. "Kuroe, I think that I..." Her throat had closed up. Her mouth wouldn't allow the words to come, even though her heart and her mind knew they must be said. She tried again. "I think I might be..." Nope. Her body wouldn't let her confession escape the confines of her throat.

Kuroe moved onto the couch beside her, his arm going around her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her. He didn't see that Misaki's eyes had gone as wide as dinner plates at the innocent action. "You know, my mother used to tell me that if something was especially hard for you to say that you should say it as fast as you can." He smiled down at the top of her head. "Does that help you any?"

A few quick breaths and Misaki managed to finally get out the words she had tried desperately to say for months. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Silence descended on the room, heavy and smothering. Kuroe's hand ceased its circular motion on her shoulder, his body tensing up beside her. What had she said? Surely he couldn't have heard her correctly. Trying to overcome the sudden dryness of his throat, he whispered, "What?"

Misaki's head dropped below her shoulders, whether from shame or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. "I said I think that I'm in love with you, Kuroe," she sighed. Now that it was finally out in the open it was a little easier to repeat the words, but it did nothing to calm the raptors that had taken over her stomach from the initial butterflies.

The vampire suddenly went cold as Kuroe removed his arm from around her and stood. She risked a glance up at him, seeing a shaking hand run through his hair. A shuddering exhale soon followed, a sure sign that he was about to reject her. "Misaki..."

"Kuroe," she cut in, "before you say anything, just hear me out." He didn't turn to look at her, but he seemed to be listening; that was a start, at least. "I've felt this way about you for a long time. I just tried to deny that my feelings were this strong. At first, I thought it was just a crush, one that all girls go through and get over in no time. But as time went on, my feelings only grew stronger. I began to enjoy your company and your closeness much...much more than I should have been." Her voice had dropped to barely a whisper. She saw through her eyelashes that Kuroe still had his back to her and wasn't moving. Suddenly desperate, she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, hanging onto him for dear life. "Kuroe, I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but please understand that I had to say something about it. If I had held it in any longer I would have done something I'd regret." He still didn't respond to her. Tears filling her eyes, she closed them tightly and squeezed his waist harder. "Please, Kuroe!" she pleaded. "Say something to me, anything! Just let me know that you don't hate me for this!"

Another bout of silence occupied the room, Misaki trying so very hard not to break down into uncontrollable sobs. She felt Kuroe's warm hands cover her own. For a brief instant, she thought that he was going to accept her confession and admit his own feelings for her. An incredible coldness went through her small body as he drew her hands from around his torso and turned to face her, an indescribable sadness in his expression. She felt her body began to shake, trying to steel herself against his upcoming rejection. "Misaki." Dear God, even the way he said her name affected her. "Misaki, I care very much for you, too..." He trailed off, his eyes fixed on the floor at their feet.

Knowing it would probably hurt her in the end, Misaki prompted him with a soft, "But..."

Finally, Kuroe managed to force his eyes to lock onto hers, trying to pretend to be immune from the tears that made them glisten in the artificial light. "But I'm afraid that I cannot return your feelings." Something in his chest popped as he spoke the harsh words.

Misaki felt a similar sensation in her chest, but she also had to endure the feeling of a thirty-pound stone falling into the pit of her stomach. Her gaze fell from his face, so exquisitely beautiful in her eyes, as she felt a warm tear roll down her cheek. Taking in a deep breath to steady her voice, she choked out, "If this is about our ages, they shouldn't matter anymore. I'm a vampire now; age is irrelevant to me. I'll probably never grow any taller than I am now, and probably remain looking as a child for the rest of my life like Higure. I'll never be as beautiful as Sainome or that actress lady from the party. I know all of this, but I'd like to think that you could find it somewhere in your heart to love me back. I don't think I could go through this life without you, Kuroe."

She managed to hit a chord within him, but he did his best to ignore it. "Misaki, even if I did feel that way about you, it's not our ages that concern me. It's our very natures. You're a hunter now, and I'm prey; and if I'm not your prey I'm your servant." He held up a hand to stop her protests at the last part; he knew that she never thought of him as a servant and would never turn him into her Renfield. But he needed to say this, even if it hurt both of them to hear the words in the open air. "And the fact that we are so far apart in age doesn't help either." He saw her about to voice an objection again but continued on before she could speak a single word. "As much as you say it doesn't matter, it does. Even if I did love you in that way, I'd feel dirty because of it; you are still so young, barely out of childhood. What would that make me other than a pedophile and a pervert?"

Misaki could feel her heart being torn to shreds at his word, knowing that he didn't intend to hurt her so, but still feeling betrayed. "Kuroe," she whimpered, no longer able to contain her tears.

Kuroe, on the other hand, felt absolutely horrible for being the cause of her misery. He couldn't deny that his heart ached to see her cry, but this was for the best...wasn't it? "Misaki." He knelt down to be at her eye level, his hands going to either side of her head to try to make her meet his eyes again. "Misaki, I'm sorry about this, but I cannot love you in the same way you love me. I'm so sorry."

His genuine grief and anguish shone through his voice, but they did not reach the petite vampire's ears. Her own grief had effectively blocked out everything else after his final words. Before she could break down completely in front of him, she raced to the front door and left their home, her sobs echoing in Kuroe's ears as she went out into the night. He was left alone on his knees in their living room, his head hanging in shame for causing her such pain.

**A/N:** Go out and buy this manga! It's sweet, dark, funny, and overall good!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Blood Alone _is the property of Infinity Studios and Masayuki Takano None of the characters are mine. I'm just having fun with them for a while.

Misaki ran through the streets, her tears flowing freely down her face. Several people were alarmed at seeing such a small child racing through the night alone, her cries permeating their very souls. Those who tried to help her were brushed aside as she continued running to some unknown destination. They would go about their business with the image that seemed to epitomize heart-wrenching sorrow before their minds would travel down other paths.

Misaki wasn't aware of those who tried to comfort her, or even of where she was going. Her feet seemed to lead her of their own will. Soon enough she found herself at a familiar door, knocking half-heartedly. Tears still fell from her eyes when the door abruptly opened to reveal the owner, a small blonde vampire who appeared no older than Misaki.

Higure's eyes widened when he saw the state she was in. She looked at him so full of hurt and pain that he could do nothing more at the moment than put his hand on her shoulder to guide her inside his home. He closed the door quietly behind her before turning inadvertently into her embrace: she had flung her small arms around his neck and held on as tight as she could. She buried her face into his neck, muffling her wails and drenching his skin with bitter tears. He put his arms around her to try to comfort her as best he could.

"Misaki," he said into her ear. "Misaki, calm yourself. I cannot help you if I cannot understand you." She only sobbed harder against him. It didn't take the master vampire very long to deduce what was troubling her. "You told Kuroe you loved him, didn't you?" The way she stiffened and became quiet when he said that was all the confirmation he needed. He pushed her back just far enough to match his gaze with hers. He smiled softly at how innocent she really was, not just to first romance, but to first rejection. A soft hand on her cheek caused Misaki to close her eyes and lean into the comfort he offered. "Come and sit down, Misaki," Higure said, a hint of command in his tone.

She nodded dumbly, unable to process much else through her anguish. He steered her towards the couch, gently pushing her down onto its plush cushions. He took a seat in the overstuffed armchair he so loved. Misaki realized with a start that this was how she and Kuroe were sitting when she began to reveal her confession. She began to tremble slightly at the memory. The very thought of the event brought more tears to prickle her eyes, but this time she refused to let them fall. Higure was not Kuroe; he was not turning her away. He invited her into his home when she needed someone to grant her solace the most.

Higure simply sat in his chair, watching the younger vampire carefully. He really didn't know what he could say that would make her feel any better, so he remained silent. Occasionally he would brush imaginary dust off his silk pajamas, the soft sigh of skin on the rich material the only sound breaking the uncomfortable hush that had settled over them. Suddenly, Misaki turned her head towards him, her eyes still red from crying. "Higure?"

He nearly cringed at how weak and small her voice sounded. This was not the Misaki he knew and cared for; whatever Kuroe had said to upset her so much was enough to warrant the elder vampire's anger. He kept these feelings hidden from Misaki as he replied, "Yes?"

Her gaze did not meet his, instead looking at the fabric of his pajama bottoms near his foot. "Can I...sit with you for a while?"

Higure was momentarily shocked to hear those words. However, he quickly let his eyes soften and a small smile grace his lips. "Of course, Misaki," he said while opening his arms to her.

Misaki hastily, yet quietly, climbed into the chair beside him, curling into his side. Though the piece of furniture was a good size, with the two of them in it together they were effectively squished against each other...not that either of them were complaining. Misaki desperately wanted to be close to another person, and since the only one she truly wanted to be beside had turned her down and Sainome was out of town on business, Higure was the only logical choice to seek that kind of contact from.

Higure meanwhile liked physical contact in most any form, and if it didn't come from one of his many Renfields, Misaki was an acceptable and welcome substitute. He genuinely enjoyed her company and saw nothing inappropriate with being so close to her, as long as she was comfortable with it.

Misaki drew her delicate feet under her, her position resembling that of a frightened child. _Well, isn't that what she is?_ Higure thought privately. Her head resting under his chin, her hand going across his chest to hold onto his shoulder, Misaki was still very much a child. She could pretend to be grown-up all she wanted, but he saw her true face: that of a scared, orphaned girl just wishing she didn't have so much to deal with at once. First to lose her parents, then her humanity, then her first and only love; Higure wouldn't wish such a life on anyone, much less this frail little girl whom he had grown to care for deeply.

Smiling sadly, softly, to himself, he tucked Misaki's head closer under his chin and wrapped his arms around her torso. Holding someone of the fairer sex so tenderly felt somewhat odd to Higure, but at the same time it was oddly enjoyable. He bent his neck down to place a kiss on her head, her fine hair brushing his lips and chin. _No harm will come to you while you are under my protection, Misaki,_ he thought.

As he felt her breathing grow steadier and shallower and heard her cries subside, he felt himself being lulled back into the arms of his beloved sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Blood Alone _is the property of Infinity Studios and Masayuki Takano None of the characters are mine. I'm just having fun with them for a while.

Kuroe was beginning to panic. He had been out all night looking for Misaki after she didn't come home for a few hours. He stopped by Sainome's place, even though he knew that she was out of town, Misaki's favorite shopping places, the park, the college campus where they had watched the cherry blossoms, the pool, even going so far as to seek out Sly for information. There was only one place she could be at this hour so close to dawn.

Forcing himself to calm down, Kuroe practically sprinted to Higure's side of town. _Good thing I remember the way to his house,_ he thought wryly. His feet carried him swiftly down the gravel driveway and up the front steps to the door. Regaining his breath after a moment, he raised his hand to knock on the solid door. No response. He tried again, harder this time. Still nothing. Before he attempted to break it down in his desperation, he tried the knob. Surprisingly, it turned easily in his grasp and allowed him entrance. _How can he be comfortable knowing that the front door is unlocked at this time of night?_ he thought as he stepped inside the grand home. _His Renfields must be around somewhere. Either that or he's confident enough in his own strength._

"Higure?" he called. He nearly walked past the living room entrance when a figure in the chair caught his eye. Crossing the threshold into the dark living space, he saw that the figure was not a singular object as he initially suspected. It was two figures, and not just any two, but Higure curled around Misaki. A pang shot through his body as he saw how tenderly the master vampire cradled the younger vampire against him as they slept. Higure's hand resting lightly on her tear-stained cheek, another sight that made him cringe, made him go cold. He knew them well enough to know that nothing unseemly had occurred between them during the night, but his eyes refused to listen to reason. All he could see was how much like lovers they looked, not a mentor comforting a student.

He nearly slipped beneath the waves of his sorrow before Higure stirred. Ageless eyes opened and locked onto his figure, keeping him rooted in his place. The vampire grinned sleepily before yawning widely. "Kuroe," he said quietly so as not to wake Misaki, "have a seat. There is something I need to discuss with you."

The author almost voiced his refusal but his legs were already carrying him to the sofa. Feeling somewhat numb by his discovery of the two vampires in such an intimate position, Kuroe dropped heavily onto the piece of furniture. Swallowing so as to rid himself of the sudden dryness that had invaded his throat, he asked, "How long has she been here?"

Higure, not budging an inch from his current position, responded softly, "Since last night." He closely examined the author's expression, looking for any hint of emotion that might betray him. "She came to me in tears. I hope you know that if you have damaged her beyond repair I'll make you pay for it, right?"

Kuroe's eyes snapped up to meet the vampire's at hearing the hardness in Higure's tone. The blonde vampire's gaze was cold and deadly; he was serious. Kuroe let out an exasperated sigh. "I told her what needed to be said. I can't be in a relationship with her. I know very well that she loves me, but I cannot risk hurting her even more if we..."

"So you're trying to protect her from something that may or may not happen in the future by causing her this kind of pain now?" Higure interrupted. His guest did not answer. He smirked to himself and closed his eyes in amazement; humans really were such interesting creatures. "You really are a fool, hunter." Kuroe's head shot up at the use of his former title, one that he had all but forsaken years ago. Higure met his gaze again, the previous hardness diminished significantly. "This girl obviously loves you more than she's loved anything in her life. She did not love even her parents the way she loves you. She wants to see you as a friend _and_ a lover, regardless of how human society may dictate that such a bond is sinful."

"But it is, Higure!" Kuroe exclaimed, forgetting that Misaki was still asleep. The elder vampire quietly hushed him before he continued. "If we were both vampires it might have worked. It might just be my human mentality, but I can't help believing that a grown man should not have such a relation to so young a girl. It's wrong on so many levels."

Higure took a breath; he was getting tired of this man's stubborn personality. True, he found it to be one of his more attractive qualities, but in this situation at this time it was just irritating. He almost said this when Kuroe began again, his voice having grown softer. "However, even though I still think this, I can't deny that I do feel something for Misaki, something more than just friendship." He let his eyes drift down to the still-sleeping girl, his gaze becoming almost sad. "I want to always make her happy. I can't stand it when I see her cry. And whenever I think of her in danger or in a situation where I can't help her, my body goes cold. I can't think of anything else but how to protect her. And when I save her from whatever was threatening her and she embraces me, I feel warm. It just feels right to have her in my arms, to have her always with me."

Higure took note of the way he was looking at Misaki and grew slightly envious of the fact that it was she who was receiving such a loving stare from this man. He shook his head slightly to rid himself of such selfish thoughts; right now, Misaki's happiness was at stake, not his own. "So, do you love her?" he whispered, already knowing the answer.

Kuroe looked taken aback. His face turned an adorable shade of pink as he smiled gently. "I think I do, Higure. But what do I do? I've never been in this situation before."

Higure was about to respond when he felt Misaki shift slightly in his arms. Both men watched as the girl in question slowly awakened, her eyes still unfocused and hazy from sleep. "Kuroe," they heard her murmur. The man she had called for became suddenly self conscious and straightened his back. Her eyes steadily became clearer as she woke up completely. Looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings, she found Kuroe looking at her and smiling nervously. She suddenly remembered what had happened last night, how she had left their home in tears and run straight to Higure. She also recalled that she was still nestled tightly beside him in the chair and instantly sat up. Higure was a bit surprised at her sudden need for space, but let it slide as he saw that she was not looking at either of them.

Her cheeks were red and her mouth was set in a firm line of embarrassment. Had he heard what she said? How she sounded when she said his name? She desperately hoped not. She couldn't take the humiliation after what had transpired last night. She sat rigid, eyes fixed on the floor at her feet.

"Misaki," Higure called softly, "I know this is probably rude of me to ask, but it's for your own good: when was the last time you had blood?"

Both Kuroe and Misaki paled at the question, both for different reasons: Misaki for having always harbored distaste for the issue, and knowing that it had been far too long since she had last drank, Kuroe for not having realized sooner that she was starving herself. He shot his eyes around to stare at her, not understanding why she would torture herself in such a way. "Misaki?" he prompted when she did not answer. "How long _have_ you gone without blood?"

She only lowered her head further in shame, not wanting to admit weakness. Higure looked up at Kuroe as he sensed his confusion. Hastily, he explained, "She has been distraught over her feelings for you for several days, if not weeks, Kuroe. She wasn't thinking clearly." Higure's eyes widened as he saw Kuroe roll up his sleeve and fish out a pocket knife from his slacks. He realized what the author was about to do. "And apparently, neither are you."

"My mind is as clear as it's ever been, Higure," he replied without malice. Misaki risked a glance up as she heard the exchange, and her eyes widened as well when she saw the blade descend onto Kuroe's wrist. He pulled the knife slowly, almost sensually across his skin, creating a slight wound that would allow his blood to surface but not cause him any lethal harm. Misaki's breath caught in her throat when she saw the ruby red liquid appear on his flesh, the contrast to his pale skin somehow alluring and enticing. She wondered briefly if all vampires felt this way when faced with blood, or if it was just the fact that it was Kuroe doing it that made her feel uncomfortable in her skin so suddenly. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't tear her eyes from the thin ribbon of blood that had begun to spill from Kuroe's arm and drip onto the floor. Was this bloodlust?

Higure, meanwhile, forced himself to look away from the author's wrist before he was tempted to sink his fangs into the delicate flesh and drink deeply from him. Well, he wanted to do that anyway, but in another situation and with emotions more intense than pure concern and willingness to help a dear friend. Pushing even that thought from his mind, Higure shook his head slightly to be sure such thoughts would not return of their own will. He put his hands on Misaki's shoulders, easing her forward towards the man she loved.

She accepted his aid in moving without even acknowledging his presence: she was still fixated on Kuroe's dripping wound. She found herself suddenly very close to the blood, a tightening in her lower gut causing her a bit of discomfort. She was hungry, so very hungry. And here was Kuroe, the man she loved so desperately, offering his life's blood to her. But if her teeth should break his skin, he would become a Renfield. That was the last thing she wanted, although this ache in her belly refused to die down at the thought. If anything it grew worse. She needed blood and fast of she was to retain her sanity.

Kuroe looked on with impassive eyes as Misaki sank to the floor at his feet, still staring at his wrist as it continued to bleed. His breath all but ceased as Misaki took his hand in one hand and his forearm in the other, her small fingers possessing a strength that was unnatural to someone of her young age, but perfectly normal for a vampire. He watched as she slowly moved closer to his wrist, her mouth opening hesitantly. As her quivering lips touched his skin, a shock went through his entire body. He hid it carefully from both vampires, though, and continued to act detached as she began to pull his blood from his veins. He should have been disgusted, should have felt even the slightest twinge of fear at the prospect of a vampire feeding from him, but he was strangely at ease with the exception of the slow fire that had begun to burn in his belly. He'd felt this once before, but when? It certainly was never around Misaki. Then when...he gasped slightly when Misaki's mouth was especially greedy, at the same time remembering what had caused this feeling in him before.

Misaki, meanwhile, remained oblivious to Kuroe's reaction, finding herself unable to focus on anything other than getting as much of his blood as possible without biting him. This must be what heaven felt like! Kuroe's blood was so rich and thick, the taste alone feeding the flames that had spread throughout her small body. And the fact that her lips were finally touching his sweet flesh did nothing to quell them. A sudden onslaught of possessiveness overtook her. This man would never leave her side, not if she had anything to say about it. He was hers and hers alone. She respected and loved him far too much to turn him into her servant, but she would make damn sure that he was always by her side.

Higure, sensing the sudden tensing of the air, quietly excused himself from the room. He retreated to his bedroom, but left the door slightly ajar so that he could observe their interaction after Misaki had drank her fill. He saw the small vampire slowly pull away from Kuroe's wrist, presumably when she could take no more from the minor wound. She sat back up, satisfaction and shyness apparent on her face. She daintily wiped a drop of blood from her lip, keeping her eyes away from the man that sat beside her.

Kuroe was fixated on Misaki's face. She wore an expression of pleasure that was so out of place on one so young, but anxiousness was also evident. She was so adorable to him at that moment. He allowed a smile to turn his lips up, forcing his unease away. He took Misaki's face in his hands, obliging her to look at him whether she wanted to or not. "Misaki," he whispered, his voice heavy with some unnamed emotion, "I thought about what you told me last night. I think I've made a decision regarding your feelings for me." He saw her tense up, her eyes widening in fear of his next words. His smile grew involuntarily bigger at her innocence. "I've decided that, right or wrong, I do have feelings for you that I can't deny. And I don't ever want to leave your side."

Misaki gasped at his proclamation. He couldn't possibly be saying... "Kuroe, does this mean..." She couldn't finish the thought as newly formed tears made her throat close up.

"Maybe," Kuroe continued, "we could start things out slow and see where we go from there. Does that sound good to you?"

Misaki stared at his dark, beautiful eyes, amazement coloring her expression. This gorgeous man whom she had grown to love with all her soul had just admitted that he had feelings similar to hers for him, and he was willing to let a relationship more than friendship blossom between them. She felt the tears sting her eyes as they escaped their confines and trailed down her cheeks.

Kuroe's smile faltered as he saw her tears. "Misaki? What's wrong?"

Misaki laughed a little at his worry. He would never change. "Nothing's wrong, you dork. Everything's perfect." She suddenly smiled and leapt into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. She exhaled in relief as she felt his arms go around her body, his embrace warm and loving. "Thanks, Kuroe," she whispered against his neck. She felt him shiver at the sensation of her breath on his skin and made a mental note of his reaction for later reference.

Kuroe pulled back just slightly out of her hold, enough to look into her eyes as he stroked her head with one hand. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, both out of gratitude for her accepting his offer of going slow in their newfound relationship and out of his own desire to feel her skin beneath his lips.

Higure smiled to himself as he watched the scene unfold before him through the thin crack of the door. It was about time those two finally figured out how the other felt. While he would have preferred to keep Misaki as a friend and have Kuroe all to himself, he was genuinely happy for the vampire and the author. He watched them until Misaki fell asleep, her internal clock urging her to sleep while the sun was out. Kuroe simply watched the small vampire in his arms, his hand stroking her hair soothingly, before he finally succumbed to the allure of sleep as well. Higure silently closed the door, a smile on his lips, and fell back into his bed for the rest he loved so dearly. His last conscious thought was that Kuroe and Misaki were certainly in for some remarkable times ahead...especially when Misaki matured as a vampire and experienced her first heat cycle. That would be an interesting couple of weeks for the two of them. The master vampire soon drifted back into the arms of sleep, a smirk on his face as he thought of the coming times.


End file.
